


Another Day Another Mile

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruising, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, blood play-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sex. Moriarty/Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Another Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Another Day Another Mile 另一天，另一里路](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325759) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza), [melnakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru)



> I OWN NOTHING.  
> This was written as a present to j-moriarty on tumblr. In case you can't tell, I don't ship it, but I said I would write it so I did.  
> Merry Christmas, dear!

“You aren't half as brilliant as your brother.”

“And you're not half the criminal I am.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment, calculating how it would go this time. It was always a battle for control, a battle of wits. That there were still two players was a bit of a surprise to them both.

Today, Jim made the first move, pulling himself onto Mycroft's lap, pulling him by the tie until their lips met. It was hard, and it would be bloody soon enough. Both parties battled not with tongues, but with teeth, nipping lips, seeing who could hold back the longest. Mycroft conceded with a harsh bite at the corner of Jim's mouth, earning a growl of pain to go with the taste of blood as the kiss turned languid. Always pain before pleasure, they both knew how this game was played.

Then they were loosening each others ties, unbuttoning shirts, baring skin to be bitten and bruised. It was the passion of two who hated each other, yet no one could guess from the way each bruise was given a gentle kiss before the next one made. No breaking skin here, though, no blood to risk leaving evidence on their clothing, not that it wouldn't be burned after this anyways.

At last, their hands made it down to their pants. Both were breathing heavily as they stared each other down, waiting for the first move. Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Jim smirked. No words were needed as he lowered his trousers and pants, letting Mycroft caress his hardened member gently for a moment before he moved from his lap, pushing him down to the floor of the car. There was a brief moment of reprieve and then Mycroft's mouth was open, and he was thrusting into it with abandon.

No foreplay, no warm up, just fucking the face of Sherlock Holmes' brother. It was wonderful, delicious, and a rush like nothing else. Two criminals, with an understanding that this was just about the sex, nothing more. He came with a groan, still thrusting deep down Mycroft's throat.

As he pulled away, deft fingers began to fix his clothing, doing up buttons, straightening his tie. “Next time, an abandoned warehouse, and you can fuck me.” He said as he got out of the car before the other had a chance to catch his breath, strolling off into the night, whistling as merrily as he would had he just gotten away with murder- again.


End file.
